tdarfandomcom-20200214-history
Mentions of Toys R US by Brett Elston
Due to Brett Elston working at Toys R Us for 5 years, he constantly brings up his stories there about shitty music, shitty customers, and game deals in October. Toys R US Mentions *TalkRadar 2: First mention for Top 7 about Trust Company. *TalkRadar 7: He said he was the manager of the GameCubes and GBA section. *TalkRadar 10: Climbed in the back of a truck so he could buy the GameCube day one. *TalkRadar 12: First Experience with Teletubbies. *TalkRadar 19: People stealing Yu-Gi-Oh and Pokemon cards, and flushing wrapping down the toilet, only for the toilet to explode shit on some female customer. Also about the problems of the ticket system at Toys R Us. *TalkRadar 21: Went to work only to take a picture of someone who wrote shit in shit. *TalkRadar 23: A co-worker who knew that Brett Elston was listening to Jordan vs. Bird. Buy 2 get 1 free. *TalkRadar 24: Toys R Us shout-out for KREATIVEassassin about 30 copies of Wii music and 4 copies of Fable II. *TalkRadar 26: Stocking straight to DVD Disney movies. *TalkRadar 27: Most relevant story he had about 9/11 was Toys R Us. Also mentioned on Game Deals and Dreamcast launch for his first holiday season at that employer. *TalkRadar 28: Another retail story. *TalkRadar 33: What games that sell well at Toys R Us. *TalkRadar 34: Talked about dicking around with writing the game descriptions. *TalkRadar 35: Getting a shirt for being a Pokemon Gym Leader and dealing with shitty kids and parents. *TalkRadar 38: Stacking Infogrames games and thinking it should be Infogames. *TalkRadar 39: Parents would return GTA Vice City because there was cussing. *TalkRadar 42: SoulCalibur 3 the one dude that dresses funny. *TalkRadar 52: Discussed illegal backroom deals Toys R Us did with toy companies. *TalkRadar 53: Amazed how well Winnie The Pooh merchandise sold. *TalkRadar 55: Another retail story. *TalkRadar 57: The training videos he watched. *TalkRadar 59: Story about a redneck about "goddamn slant eyes taken away ma money". *TalkRadar 64: Working with Joe Wal-Mart at Toys R Us, and N64 promo vids. *TalkRadar 65: Writing insert cards describing the games (Brett Elston has yet to post insert cards for GamesRadar or digg). *TalkRadar 66: Gift Card with purchase of Batman Arkham Asylum. *TalkRadar 67: Krazy Konami Racers and working the GBA kiosk, also, Marvel toys at Toys R Us. *TalkRadar 68: Stoled Dreamcast shirt for the launch. *TalkRadar 70: Some dance Disney game he had to stock, also Tarzan came out the time Brett started working at Toys R Us. *TalkRadar 71: Didn't hire people if they didn't know their Castlevania (Was head of the R-Zone at the Time). *TalkRadar 72: Bought guides when they dropped down to a penny. *TalkRadar 73: The Buy 2 get 1 Free and the Uncharted 2 game deal, and replied to Mikel Reparaz about his poor experience at Toys R Us of a person calling "Uncharted 2" "Charter 2". Brett Elston replied "If I managed that Toys R Us that wouldn't happen". *TalkRadar 75: Retail Story bundled in with game deals. *TalkRadar 76: Mentioned due to reading the Shaq-a-Claus story. *TalkRadar 77: At Toys R Us, parents were still not aware of the ESRB. *TalkRadar 81: Toys R Us has a game deal. *TalkRadar 84: Played Tarzan boy at Toys R Us. *TalkRadar 91: Final Fantasy XIII $13 off gift card with purchase at Toys R Us. *TalkRadar 92: Unboxing Final Fantasy X. *TalkRadar 93: Dragon's Lair was labled PS2, but it was just a DVD. *TalkRadar 94: The hand puppet bukkake at Toys R Us. *TalkRadar 101: Dreamcast kiosks. "Put that in the wiki." Also another mention of Gran Turismo 3 and 4 selling out. (Which Gran Turismo 3 and 4 remain the 2nd and 5th most sold PS2 games of all time). *TalkRadar 103: E-Readers which sucked balls when explaining it to customers, and workers could see how much it cost Toys "R" Us to buy games. A $50 cost Toys R Us, $38 to get. *TalkRadar 105: said "retailer" many times, but finally said Toys R' Us. *TalkRadar 106: Compared E3 to the Black Friday sales at Toys R' Us. Nice to have an event that isn't boring, and it matters. *TalkRadar 109: For description card he got to write Hell Butt. *TalkRadar 110: Shrink wrapped NES games with KREATIVEassassin at Toys R' Us *TalkRadar 113: Ubisoft's game deals *TalkRadar 115: Xbox cost 30 to play DVD's, while you could watch DVD's right away with PS2. *TalkRadar 116: Mentions how he used to buy all his games there. *TalkRadar 120: Dino Crisis being pronounced Deno. With KREATIVEassassin while this happened. *TalkRadar 123: Brett and Josh mention working at Toys R' Us together. *TalkRadar 124: Working at Toys R' Us helped Brett Elston remember the dates. *TalkRadar 125: Bought Persona 3 from Toys R Us, still sealed. *TalkRadar 128: Gran Turismo 3 was packed-in with Playstation 2, "flew off the shelves". (56:44) *TalkRadar 129 Buy 1 get $5 off next game. *TalkRadar 130 Toys R Us, Black Friday videogame rush. *TalkRadar 132: Toys R Us beating the Christmas spirit out of him with the Christmas songs on loop. *TalkRadar 133: Heard Baker's Street all the time when working at Toys' R Us. *TalkRadar 137 The Darkside of Toys R Us. *TalkRadar 140 Complained to the District Manager about not tucking his shirt in while the females didn't have to. *TalkRadar 141 Heard the Racist Crows sing from Dumbo all the time at Toys R Us. *TalkRadar 144 Recalled the Gamecube launch. Bought Bionicles. *TalkRadar 145 Heard the Macho Man Be a Man Album during after hours. *Episode 153: Toys R Us L.A. Noire game deals. *TalkRadar 161: Brett Elston talks about the carding policy of rated M games would come up at the register. *Episode 176 : Many Toys R Us jokes were made duirng Brett's roast. Toys R Us trade in with some 3rd party that offered higher returns than Gamestop Category:Information Category:Funny Category:What has become of my life?